Vegeta's Test
by D-Sword
Summary: Vegeta is shot down on his way back to Earth right before the Android Saga (So he can go SSJ) MASSIVE combat ensues. It is my first fic so if you think it sucks DEAL WITH IT! Please Read & Review!


In the boundless depths of space, a bright blue orb flashes through the void. And if we were able to alter the laws of physics for one moment, we would here laughter echoing through the cosmos.  
  
"Watch out Kakarot, here comes the new and improved Prince of all Saiyans!!!! Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!!!" cried Vegeta.  
  
Ever since his transformation Vegeta had the notion he was truly a god.  
  
"After Kakarot there shall be none to disrupt my rule ever again." He said with contempt.  
  
Vegeta settled himself into the Capsule Co. ships bed for a small rest before some more training. Suddenly he felt a huge power from an unknown source.  
  
"What the-" Vegeta was cut off abruptly by a huge explosion that rocked the ship.   
  
Vegeta leaped out of bed, and quickly pulled on his cloths and armor. He rushed to the main room of the ship to see what had happened. Red lights flashed, sirens blared as the whole ship was thrown into a horrible spiral. The consoles started crackling with electricity. Vegeta cursed, the mighty saiyan was not afraid of the ship exploding, he probably wouldn't even feel it, but he could not breath in space.   
  
"I have to get this junk heap onto a planet, or I'm done for." Vegeta thought.  
  
Just the thought of dying in such an insignificant way sent waves of anger down Vegeta's body. Vegeta looked around for the strongest part of the ship; finally he looked up and saw the main support beam. This held the ship together.  
  
"Perfect." muttered Vegeta.  
  
He jumped up and grabbed the bar with both hands. A blue aura surrounded Vegeta's body as he summoned his energy to make him fly. He was pushed forward, and because he was holding the bar, the ship went with him. He was struggling to keep the ship steady, when a thought came to him.  
  
"Where the heck am I going to go anyway?" he thought.  
  
Then he thought of the power he had felt earlier, surely that had to have come from a planet. Vegeta strained his senses to try to get a fix on that power. He searched all around him, and then faintly in the far distance, he sensed a glimmer of power.   
  
"There!!!" he shouted.   
  
His muscles burned with the effort of trying to hold the ship together, fly it, and steer it in the direction of the power. But he was a saiyan; he would never die without a fight. He could hear the ship creak and moan as metal strained with all the forces being applied on it. Vegeta started to panic, he could feel the air growing colder, and the ship was starting to fill with smoke from electrical fire. He summoned even more power forth to push the ship faster. Energy crackled off Vegeta's body as the bar started to give way. It started to bend outward, and Vegeta's fingers dug deep into the metal. Vegeta coughed, as the smoke got thicker.   
  
"Blast it all to Hell!!!" he screamed.  
  
He heard a cracking noise, and he glanced at the windows, and saw the cherry red glow of reentry fire. The ship was burning up around him. Vegeta knew his only salvation lay on landing on this planet, but at these speeds even the Saiyan Prince doubted he could survive. Suddenly Vegeta came to a decision.  
  
"If I die, I die like a Saiyan!!!" he cried.  
  
He pushed himself even further, gathering his power around him like veil, bracing for the collision. The last thing Vegeta's conscious heard before he blacked out was an unearthly scream of rage…….his own.   
  
Pain. Darkness. These were the first things Vegeta was aware of. The darkness enveloped him like a blanket. He slowly began to remember who he was, where he was, and what had happened. He tried to see in the dark for a few seconds before he realized his eyes were closed. He slowly opened them and took in his surroundings. He was in a huge crater about 5 miles in diameter. Metal shards and debris lay scattered everywhere. The impact zone was still smoking from the impact. Vegeta looked around and saw the bulk of the Capsule Co. ship still intact. There was a huge hole near the bottom.  
  
"Probably from that power I sensed earlier," Thought Vegeta.  
  
Another gaping hole lay at the top of the trashed ship, from when the ship hit the ground and Vegeta flew right through the hull. But aside from that and some a few other cracks and dings the ship seemed pretty much intact.  
  
"I've got to give Dr. Briefs some credit." thought Vegeta "He makes a good ship."  
  
"Time to get that cretin who shot me down and make him pay, and get off this miserable rock." said Vegeta.  
  
He slowly rose into the air to get a look at this new world. About a half a mile up into the air, he spotted an enormous city off in the distance.   
  
"That's probably where that great power came from!" shouted Vegeta.  
  
Blue energy streaked off of Vegeta's body as he flew at top speed toward the city. Flying high above the city, Vegeta notice it was a technologically advanced palace city, much like the capitol on Planet Vegeta, when it was still around.  
  
"What is this place?" murmured Vegeta.  
  
"This" a cold voice behind Vegeta said "shall be your gravesite ugly one."  
  
"What?!?" Vegeta shouted as he whipped around. "Who dares threaten the Prince of all Saiyans?!?"  
  
When Vegeta turned around to see an alien floating in the sky like him. This creature was very large, about 7', hugely muscled, had long sweeping white hair, and extremely large tusks coming out of his mouth. He had on grand armor, which was richly inlaid with black and gold. A deep blue cape draped from his shoulders and gently flapped in the wind. His arms were crossed and a look of great contempt on his face.  
  
"I dare, Prince of all Saiyans," the stranger said in his cold voice. "I am Emperor Sagura, ruler of the planet Shakuras, and as I said before, this will be you grave my Prince."  
  
"We'll see about that!" snarled Vegeta.  
  
"It has been ages since I had a decent fight." said Sagura. "Ever since I enslaved this miserable planet, I have been aching for a decent fight." Said Sagura with a hint of lust in his voice. " My sensors picked a huge power reading flying by my planet, so I shot it down in the hopes that the fighter would be a worthy challenge." Sagura drawled on. "But from what I see, I made a mistake, but regardless you will die." Sagura stated.   
  
Vegeta could not believe the impudence of this fool. Energy erupted out of Vegeta's body, he shook with inhuman rage. He saw red; he balled his fists and got into his battle pose.  
  
"How dare you?!?" he screamed. "I am Vegeta, the Prince of the strongest race in the galaxy. I am a super elitist! I am a Super-Saiyan the strongest being in the universe! You are nothing!!! Mere alien trash, I am true royalty. You want a fight you freak, I'll send you to the next dimension!!!" Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
Vegeta released his hold on the power within him. It was like releasing a flood, power exploded out of his body in a blinding gold flash. His hair stood up straighter and turned blond, his eyes turned blue, and a golden aura surrounded his body.   
  
"You will die for this offence Sagura!!!" shouted Vegeta. "Now face the wrath of a Super Saiyan!!!" cried Vegeta.  
  
He flew at Sagura with the force of a comet.  
  
"And so it begins…." muttered Sagura.   
  
Sagura City… a beautiful city on any other day. Today there are great storm clouds surrounding the city. Lightning flashes in the sky, bolts strike each other again and again as if they were battling. If you would move closer to the storm, you would not hear the familiar boom of thunder, but great screams of rage, and evil chuckling.  
  
"Die fool!!!" screamed Vegeta.  
  
He threw hundreds of punches at Sagura in the span of a second. Sagura's hands were a blur of motion as he deftly blocked them all.  
  
"Come now Vegeta, is this the best you can do." Chuckled Sagura.  
  
Vegeta was beyond all reason at this point; all he could manage was howls of anger. He sped through the air leaving a dozen after-images; he appeared behind Sagura and threw a saiyan neck strike at him. The instant before Vegeta's elbow connected, Sagura vanished. Vegeta looked from left to right in confusion.  
  
"Where did he go?" muttered Vegeta.  
  
"Right here fool!" shouted Sagura as he appeared above Vegeta.  
  
He brought both fists down on Vegeta's head in a club strike. Vegeta flew down at the ground at a breakneck speed. He smashed through 5 buildings before coming to rest on the ground. Vegeta shook the cobwebs from his head and looked up at the gloating Sagura.  
  
"He's better then I thought." Muttered Vegeta "Time to up the ante."  
  
Vegeta planted his feet in the rubble, placed his fists near his side, and began to raise his power level. He was betting Sagura had no idea this skill existed; he himself had not known how to do it until his failed attack on the Earth. He focused his power, drawing even more strength from his body. He gritted his teeth against the onslaught of power, he let out a grunt of effort as his aura flared and sparked with the release of more power. When he was satisfied he had summoned enough power, he turned his gaze skyward.  
  
"What was that?" shouted Sagura. "Was that light show supposed to frighten me Vegeta? Bah, it will take more than gold light to defeat me!!!" Sagura shouted as he flew down towards Vegeta.  
  
"Heh, he cant sense power levels." Muttered Vegeta. "He needs technology to get power readings; well he's in for a big surprise." Laughed Vegeta.   
  
All Sagura saw before his world was rocked by pain, was a yellow flash of light. He gagged, and then coughed up blood. Sagura looked down and saw Vegeta's knee in his stomach. Vegeta let out a snort of laughter and jumped back and hovered in the air.   
  
"How'd you like that one Sagura, that enough of a challenge for you?" taunted Vegeta.  
  
"H-How *cough* how did you do that? My planetary sensors told me your power was much weaker than mine *cough*." Sagura said with difficulty.  
  
"Is it so hard to understand fool?" Vegeta sneered. "I can raise my power without the benefit of a transformation. My power is supreme, Sagura!!!"  
  
"Supreme, huh, I'll teach you Saiyan trash." Sagura said through gritted teeth.  
  
Sagura zipped through the air and performed a haymaker at Vegeta. He didn't even come close. Vegeta had already dodged the punch and sent Sagura flying down towards the ground before Sagura had any idea what had happened. Using his super speed, Vegeta appeared on the ground before Sagura had fallen 10 feet.   
  
"Time to use an old favorite of mine Sagura!" shouted Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta cupped his hands to his side. He focused a large amount of power into his cupped hands. The energy glowed neon purple in his hands, and formed a ball the size of an SUV.  
  
"GATLICK GUN!!!" shouted Vegeta as he thrust his arms in front of him and released the energy.  
  
The blast shot out of his hands in a huge beam that engulfed Sagura's falling form. The resulting explosion filled the sky with such force, that many of the city's buildings crumbled in the shockwave. The flash even made Vegeta cover his eyes. After the explosion, a huge smoke cloud hovered over the city. Soon Sagura's limp form came falling out of the cloud trailing smoke behind it. Sagura landed heavily on the ground, his cloak and armor had been blasted away, his skin looked raw and burnt.  
  
"Maybe that will teach you not to mess with the Prince of all Saiyans." Vegeta said with his trademark smirk.  
  
Sagura slowly and shakily got to his feet; Vegeta could see it was a huge effort for him. Sagura's face was a mask of rage and pain. But instead of roaring in anger, Sagura suddenly threw back his head and laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" demanded Vegeta.  
  
"Hahahahahahah….I have not had a good fight in the longest time. I have underestimated Vegeta." Said Sagura with a laugh. "But now it is time to end the game, witness my transformation Super-Saiyan!!!!" screamed Sagura.  
  
"What?!?" shouted Vegeta, his smirk fading.  
  
Sagura spread his arms far apart. He planted his feet shoulder width apart. The ground started to shake as Sagura's guttural roar split the air. Huge rocks began to detach themselves from the ground and rise into the air. Green energy surrounded Sagura's body, and was slowly building in intensity. There was a huge green flash, and Vegeta had to cover his face. When the smoke cleared, Vegeta took a look at the new Sagura. Sagura was muscled before, but now he was hugely, obscenely muscled; his skin had gone from pink to blood red. A look of pure evil was on Sagura's face and he was softly chuckling. Vegeta involuntarily took 2 steps back; he was shocked, Sagura's power had nearly quadrupled. Fear clutched Vegeta's chest, there was no way he could beat Sagura now.  
  
"Now my Prince, you face the true form of Emperor Sagura. Only 2 people have ever witnessed it so feel honored. But now you die Vegeta!!" Sagura shouted as he flew at Vegeta.   
  
Bright blinding pain. An all to familiar companion lashed across his face. Vegeta smashed into a wall of a tower, leaving an imprint of his body in the tough metal.  
  
"Damn!" cursed Vegeta. "I didn't expect that."  
  
Vegeta vented his frustration by blowing the tower up around him in a release of power. Vegeta could here Sagura's mocking laughter come from behind him.   
  
"Aaaauuuuhhh, what's wrong Vegeta? Did that hurt. Well I'm sorry but this is only the beginning." Said Sagura evilly.  
  
"We'll see about that you freak." Shot Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta swung his leg out for snap kick, but Sagura merely laughed and absentmindedly caught Vegeta's leg. He swung Vegeta around in a circle, slowly at first, the faster, and faster, until Vegeta was nothing more than a blue gold blur. Vegeta shouted in rage as the blood rushed to his brain. Sagura suddenly let go of Vegeta and Vegeta went sailing through a dozen buildings, demolishing all of them. Vegeta struggled out from beneath the rubble.  
  
"Curses, time to stop toying with this clown." Vegeta said. "Time to fight at full power!!"  
  
Vegeta braced himself, he clenched his fists at his side, and his muscled bulged as he summoned up the last of his power. The sky darkened as his aura flared up. Lightning crackled of every contour of his body. His howl shook the very earth, buildings crumbled under the force of such power. When his power finally reached its peak, he focused his eyes on the distant Sagura. He did so just in time, a huge green energy ball shot straight for Vegeta. Vegeta used his speed to vanish and dodge the ball just in time. The fallowing explosion vaporized the little remaining rubble. Vegeta appeared behind Sagura and lashed out with a roundhouse kick that sent Sagura flying. But when Vegeta looked closer, Vegeta saw Sagura's arms crossed in a block; Sagura had just managed to black. Now with Vegeta at full power, he was nearly at Sagura's level, but not quite.   
  
"Heh." Sagura said as he lowered his arms. "Here we go, here is the great challenge I have been waiting for, Finally!!!" shouted Sagura.  
  
"Well I'm glad your happy Sagura, but you know I will end your pitiful existence." Sneered Vegeta. "Nobody beats the Prince of all Saiyans Sagura, NOBODY!!!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
The two combatants flew at each other faster than the eye could possibly comprehend. Hundreds of blows were exchanged in a furious second. Dozens of explosions lit the sky as they clashed again and again. To the casual observer it would seem they were evenly matched, but it is not so. Sagura landed 2 hits for every one Vegeta landed on Sagura. But the Prince of Saiyans would never admit defeat. Suddenly Sagura lurched forward and wrapped his vast arms around Vegeta's body. Vegeta managed to get one arm free before he was completely engulfed.  
  
"Well Vegeta it has been fun." Said Sagura through a swollen lip. "But now I have you in my famous troke bear hug, so feel honored as I slowly crush you to death." Shouted Sagura.  
  
Vegeta screamed in agony as he felt the pressure start to crush him. He smashed Sagura in the face, and he thought he heard something crack, but it was no use. Sagura's arms tightened even more; Vegeta felt a rib crack, and agony lanced through his body causing him to howl.  
  
"I have to get free somehow or I'm done for." Thought Vegeta. "Punching wont work, maybe a Ki blast would, but I only have one hand." He thought desperately. "Maybe if I focus all of my Ki into my hand, and gather the ambient cosmic energy for extra power, I can kill the fool. It's worth a shot!" Vegeta thought.  
  
He placed his hand in front of Sagura's face palm flat. Sagura didn't seem to even notice. He started to gather the energy in the air and focus it into a ball. Sagura still didn't noticed he was in danger. Really quickly focused all his power into his hand. It was really difficult because he was being crushed, and he had never tried anything like this before, it was hard to concentrate. Soon Vegeta had a ball of orange, crackling energy the size of a beach ball leveled at Sagura's head. Vegeta focused so much energy into the ball that powered down from Super Saiyan. It was then Sagura glanced over and noticed the monstrous ball. His eyes contracted in fear, and he tightened even harder, causing another rib to crack. Vegeta coughed up blood, gasped and screamed again. Then nearly all of his power was in his hand, and he was ready.  
  
"Sagura, I told you, you would die for this offence Sagura, and now you will. Vegeta said with his trademark smirk. "BIG BANG ATTACK!!!!!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
He released the attack point blank into Sagura's tusked face. Skin seared away, blood exploded forth, before it even exploded. When it did explode, it dwarfed any other explosion that day. The energy completely destroyed the city's remaining buildings, and the palace. It sent the weakened Vegeta soaring through the air at unearthly speeds. He smashed into the ground miles outside the city. Vegeta was out before he hit the ground.  
  
Hours later…..  
  
Vegeta slowly came to consciousness. The first thing he noticed was that he was alive, the second, was that he wasn't much better off.  
  
"Gaaahh my ribs." Winced Vegeta.   
  
Vegeta then became aware of high pinched chattering all around him. Vegeta's eyes snapped open; strange small creatures surrounded him. They seemed to be around 3 feet in height, covered in blue skin, and had large bug eyes.  
  
"What the- get away from me you filthy wretches!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
One of the aliens shrieked, "He wakes, he wakes, the savior wakes!"  
  
"What are you talking about you little roach?" muttered Vegeta as he struggled to get into the sitting position.  
  
The creatures began dancing and laughing. One, who seemed to be the leader, stepped forward towards Vegeta. "You have defeated Sagura, my lord, you have defeated that foul creature who enslaved us, and now thanks to you we are free!" the alien shouted with elation.  
  
"Oh, goody." Spat Vegeta sarcastically.  
  
The alien didn't seem to notice. "Yes, isn't it grand? While you slumbered, we have all discussed it and it would honor us if you would become our new leader."  
  
"Forget it!" sneered Vegeta. "I am already the Prince of all Saiyans, what need have I for little blue weaklings?" Vegeta said with contempt.  
  
The alien seemed taken aback. "You wont become our leader. But there must be something we can do to repay you?" said the alien.  
  
"Yes, you can fix my ship so I can get off this miserable rock!!!" screamed Vegeta.  
  
"A-a-at once my lord." stuttered the alien. "All of you come on, as the savior commands!" shouted the alien.   
  
The mass of aliens ran in the direction of Vegeta's ship as fast as there legs could carry them  
  
"And make it snappy!!" shouted Vegeta.  
  
Several hours latter…  
  
Vegeta flopped down into the Capsule Co. ship's bed as it sped away from the planet Shakuras. He was wrapped in gauze tap along most of his body.  
  
"Yes, I'm coming for you Kakarot." Muttered Vegeta. "But maybe not just yet." Vegeta said into the pillow with a groan.  
  
End 


End file.
